


Go  big or go home

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean's anniversary has come, and apparently, Dean is a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go  big or go home

Their anniversary was today. One year together. One year of stolen kisses and 'studying' sessions in their rooms with the door closed. One year with Dean.

Castiel was a bit upset. But he had the right, right? They have been an entire year together but Dean didn't even mentioned it. He already knew it was better to not expect a gift or a big scene,  since they were still a secret, but something... even just a text...

Castiel sighed and run his hand through his hair in front of the mirror, it was always messed. He gave up and left the bathroom. He picked up his bag and got out of the house. 

Dean wasn't giving him a ride today, something with Sammy or something. Seriously,  it was their anniversary!

He knew he was starting to get mad and he didn't want to. He felt stupid. He already knew Dean wasn't exactly a fan of romanticism.

The worst part is he could not talk to anyone about this, cause no one knows. He was okay with that. He wasn't exactly popular but he was known. And Dean was on the team, he feared something happening if he came out.

When Castiel arrived to the highschool building he saw Dean, Sam and Charlie talking in the hallway. They were very engrossed with their conversation so Castiel didn't interrupt,  he waved and continued walking when Dean waved back.

The classes passed and Castiel forgot about the anniversary. Well, not really,  but it was clear Dean didn't do anniversaries. They talked about it some time ago, that they wouldn't do any big gesture cause it seemed dumb, but maybe a 'happy anniversary' or an 'I love you' .. he wasn't asking a lot, was he?

Lunchtime arrived and Castiel found himself alone in their table at the cafeteria. Where the hell were his friends? He sighed and started eating. He was so engrossed in the task that he didn't even noticed a nervous Dean on a shirt, blushing, with a big teady bear in his arms, a teddy bear with a heart in it. Their friends behind. 

Castiel looked up when the whole cafeteria got quiet, silence was weird in high school.

Dean put the teddy bear next to Cas on the table. 

"Um, happy-happy one year anniversary Cas" Dean smiled nervously.

Castiel couldn't believe it, as well as the rest of the students. Dean just came out, in front of the whole high school, he even confirmed that they were together, that they've been together for a year. 

Castiel stood up, he looked at the teddy bear and then at Dean, and then at the teddy bear again. It was ridiculously big, so he laughed.

Dean rised his eyebrows in incredulity. 

"Seriously? I went to Banana Republic for God's sake" Dean protested. And it was true. He usually wore worn out clothes and leather jacket and messed hair. Now he was in a pale blue shirt and khaki suit pants with his hair perfectly perfect.

"Sorry" he got close "Sorry" he grabbed his hands "It's just-" he shaked his head smiling, he was still smiling when he looked up at Dean "Happy anniversary too, you assbutt" and with that he kissed him, damn the teens watching the whole thing and whispering and not being able to understand. 

Apparently, Dean is a romantic. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post in tumblr.  
> http://rosiebeck.tumblr.com/post/110560532572/dont-imagine-a-destiel-hs-au-where-dean-and-cas
> 
> I wrote the whole thing on my phone so errors are perfectly possible.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
